IPhones 2019
5th Major Apple Inc. phone Known "iPhones 2039" for UpPresent Calendar. These iPhones as available for Special Phone 8 as exclusive for Apple inc people. These iPhones as available for Special Phone 7X as exclusive for Non-Apple inc people. This is first S year/Non-Special Phone year offer Special Phone's names. For Galaxy S version of iPhone 11/11 Pro/11 Pro Max, see Galaxy S10e/S10/S10+/S10 5G. Offer Upgrade to iPhone 11/11 Pro/11 Pro Max * For Apple Inc people and controls who were born in 2020-Future (in Non-UpPresent "UpPast": 2000-Future ** Free upgrade from iPhone 8/8 Plus/X/XR/XS/XS Max ** Discount upgrade from iPhone 7 Plus or older * For Non-Apple Inc people: Discount upgrade Available from September 2019 until September 2020 Age for Archer Family *John Norman Archer - 34 years old *Sheila Archer - 33 years old *Lauren Archer - 8 years old *Grace Archer - 2 years old *Caroline Archer - don't exist *John William Yuyan Archer - don't exist *Ella Archer - don't exist Age for Archer Family in Non-UpPresent *John Norman Archer - 54 years old *Sheila Archer - 53 years old *Lauren Archer - 28 years old *Grace Archer - 22 years old *Caroline Archer - 18 years old *John William Yuyan Archer - 17 years old *Ella Archer - 16 years old Options Storage For Non-Apple inc people: * 64GB * 128GB * 256GB * 512GB *Depending on universes for iPhones 2019's storage options with 64GB/256GB/512GB as iPhone 11 Pro/11 Pro Max and 64GB/128GB/256GB as iPhone 11 or 128GB/512GB as all models of iPhone 11/11 Pro/11 Pro Max. For Apple inc people (Apple inc. models): * 128GB * 512GB * 1TB * Unlimited Storages (Unlimited RAM) (iPhone 11 Pro/11 Pro Max models only) ** You must follow Terms of ArcherP Pro and Male-TremityP Memory: * 4GB for iPhone 11 (Apple inc. models) * 4GB for iPhone 11 Pro and 11 Pro Max (Apple inc. models) * 6GB for iPhone 11 Pro and 11 Pro Max (Non-Apple inc. Dual-Boot models) Models Apple inc. models: * Regular - Nano SIM tray and eSIM but support only for iOS * Apple inc. people-based models - No SIM tray and Dual eSIM (One eSIM that permanently built-in Apple inc. person's phone number) but support only for iOS Non-Apple inc. models: * Non-Apple inc. Dual-Boot models - Support for Android and iOS *Depending on universes for some models of iPhones 2019. issues Very strong glass and frame on Apple Inc models (issue rumored) * Apple Inc models of iPhones 2019 couldn't be broken due to Apple Inc created own Themeyears that copy strong feature from iPhone 6s/6s Plus during iPhones 2019 rumors * Galaxy S and AT&T were not happy with this issue Stuck in 3D responsive * Fewer iPhones 2019 units were permanently 3D responsive during rumors 2019 is "2020 Lite" issues * If your universe is jailbroken cause you can use your iPhone 11/11 Pro/11 Pro Max for 5G Cellular, Special 8, Require's 4th generation, and Allow 8.0 due to hardware if you're Non-Apple Inc person. VintageProduct issues * VintageProduct was discovered in 1999 and 2019 Products on August 2019 * if your iPhone 11/11 Pro/11 Pro Max is a vulnerability as part of VintageProduct, you can't upgrade to iPhones 2020 or iPhones 2021 as well as you might be stuck with waiting for iPhones 2022. High-S UpPresent Vulnerability (discovered in VintageProduct) * LogName High-S UpPresent Vulnerability affected some 2019 Products. * Unable to upgrade to 2020 models or newer for High-S support Upgrade Features from since iPhones 2019 * Support Present/Future (2020-Future) for ArcherP Pro and ArcherP * Support for 3D-A 2 * Support for 3D-B 2 * Support for 3D-C 2 * Support for 3D P with RTX * Support for 3D Ti with RTX * Support for 4K-Live Photo Ti * Support for Videos Optical Pro in Grace Optical 2.0 (iPhone 11 Pro Max only this generation) * Special 7X * ApplePolicy Time (Apple inc. models only) * Grace-Activate 3D ** This feature lets iPhone 2019 become extremely 3D responsive which is faster 100-1,000 times than iPhone 6s/6s Plus as 3D responsive * Extra GraceDesign Features' Steps to Activate P ** You will have more steps to Activate iPhone 2019 than iPhone 6s-XS Max For ArcherP, ArcherP Pro, Female-TremityP, and Male-TremityP only "iPhone 2019 High-End-Control": * Support for Require's 4th generation (same as found in iPhones 2020) * Support for Allow 8.0 (same as found in iPhones 2020) * Support for 8th generation of Capital (same as found in iPhones 2020) * Special 8 (same as found in iPhones 2020) BetterP 2.1 (same as found in iPhones 2020) was removed from iPhone 2019 High-End-Control due to Sense issues For Apple inc people models only (Apple inc. models only): * Support for Require's 4th generation (same as found in iPhones 2020) * Phone-Restricted returned since CDMA iPhone 4 (some models) * Support for Allow 8.0 (same as found in iPhones 2020) * Support for 8th generation of Capital (same as found in iPhones 2020) * Special 8 (same as found in iPhones 2020) * 10x faster for between a person and a phone. ** Same speed as between a Non-Apple Inc person and Galaxy S10e/S10/S10+/S10 5G * Upgraded Max-Rated features with Apple inc.'s Max-Rated * 5G Cellular Support (same as found in iPhones 2020) * Neo-NX iBrain *Some universes don't offer 5G Cellular version of iPhone 11/11 Pro/11 Pro Max Hardware (Apple inc. models only): * AppleIncRequire4 *The software restricted Require's 4th generation to Apple Inc people Rumors Gallery 2019_iphone_triple_camera_rendering-800x604.jpg iphone_2019_triple_rear_render-800x559.jpg iPhone-2019-triple-lens-camera.jpg Final Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-10 at 4.04.05 PM.png|Final iPhones 2019 iphone11-select-2019-family.jpg|iPhone 11 iphone-11-pro-select-2019.jpg|iPhone 11 Pro iphone-11-pro-max-select-2019.jpg|iPhone 11 Pro Max